This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Deterrmine the effects of spinal cord stimulation on experimentally induced wind-up. Patients with spinal cord stimulators for the treatment of lower extremity pain will be used for the study. Each patient will undergo neurosensory testing and brief thermal sensitization on the anterior aspect of the thighs of both lower extremities before and after spinal cord stimulation.